Minecraft PC
thumb|left|300px Como fazer backup do seu mundo Minecraft O diretório no seu computador para mundos Minecraft salvos e configurações é diferente dependendo de qual sistema operacional você está executando. No Windows: C:. \ Users \ username \ AppData \ Roaming \ minecraft Tome nota de que o diretório AppData está escondido, então certifique-se de mostrar arquivos ocultos dentro de Opções de Pasta. No Mac OS: Suporte Usuários / username / Library / / Application / minecraft No Linux: / home / username / .minecraft O "salva" a pasta é o que você quer fazer backup. Atenha-se de Borda O botão de Crouch controla se você agachar ou não. Quando se agachou, seu personagem vai ficar com uma vantagem se você tentar andar fora. Você simplesmente não pode cair quando você faz isso. Gota Inventário Rápido Ao tirar os itens de sua mesa ornamentação ou baús, use SHIFT + clique esquerdo para colocar o item, com todos conectados a ele, em seu inventário. Outra maneira de fazer isso rapidamente é clique esquerdo, em seguida, clique direito e alternativo, mas isso só funciona para tabelas crafting. Interruptor rápido para Survival Mode Enquanto estiver no modo criativo, você pode alternar rapidamente a Survival apenas pressionando a tecla B do seu teclado. Você pode voltar pressionando B novamente. Bomba Bed Nether Quando nos Países Baixos, uma poderosa arma é uma cama. Coloque uma cama de baixo e tentar usá-lo. Isso fará com que uma enorme explosão. Faça um boneco de neve Sempre quis ver um boneco de neve em Minecraft? Bem, você pode! Estas criaturas são chamadas Golems neve. AKA "Snowmans". Aqui está como você pode facilmente fazer um. 1. Se você tem uma abóbora e 2 blocos de neve, coloque um bloco de neve em qualquer lugar, e coloque outro em cima dela. 2. Depois de colocar os dois blocos de neve, adicionar a abóbora no topo. E então você acaba de fazer um Golem Neve / boneco de neve. Invadir o Vazio Primeiro, crie um buraco para o Bedrock com uma picareta (Você pode precisar de cerca de 2 para isso). Em seguida, coloque TNT no topo da rocha, todo o caminho até a camada de 127. Explode a TNT, e você fez um buraco para o Vazio. Fácil Enderman matança A partir de remendo 1,8 + e Endermen tornaram-se disponível / mais comum, e eles caem Pérolas Ender, que podem ter uso futuro (ninguém exceto mods agora!). Basta obter a sua atenção (colocar mira sobre eles), e induzi-los a cair na água rasa. Endermen são mortos por água, assim como o sol! Quick House Tem todas as suas entregas no primeiro dia, mas você não tem tempo para fazer uma casa? Dê uma porta (3 x 2 Woods), uma mina de pequeno túnel na montanha e coloque a porta para que os monstros não pode começar dentro Tudo que você tem que fazer a partir daí é expandir e decorar (se você estiver interessado.) Você também pode fazer uma mina fácil a partir deste local! Não parece tão agradável, mas é acessível em termos de suprimentos, como a madeira!) Como encontrar facilmente Dungeons Para encontrar facilmente dungeons você precisa bloquear a si mesmo em uma pequena sala que você pode caber em (melhor 2 quarteirões de altura e 1 bloco de largura). Pressione a tecla F ou a tecla nevoeiro você definir para se fez nas opções e pressione-o rapidamente. Ele deve fazer tudo, mas sua mão desaparecer por 1 segundo. Toda vez que o terreno desaparece procurar um spawner monstro. Se você ver um monstro spawner que é uma masmorra. Nota: Se você estiver jogando a versão 1.8, se você estiver em uma mina abandonada, pode ser uma caverna aranha spawner. Lista de comandos de teclado Digite estes comandos no teclado para os seguintes efeitos. *'ascender' - Move-lo para a próxima plataforma acima de sua posição *'atlantis' - Alterna atlantis modo on / off *'bioma' - Diz-lhe que bioma se encontra actualmente em *'ligam {} COMMANDPARAMS' - Passa um comando a um botão do teclado. *'bindid {ARGS}' - Passa um comando a uma tecla do teclado usando o ID de chave *'trazer entidade' - Traz a entidade especificada para você. *'canhão força' - Atira um TNT condicionadas em direção você está apontando. *'peito' - Permitir o acesso das caixas *'claro' - Limpa o console *'clearwater' - Alterna claridade da água on / off *'clone quantidade' - Clones do NPC que você está olhando *'configuração' - Permite definir o arquivo de configuração global, como a configuração atual *'confundir DISTÂNCIA' - Confunde mobs próximos *'confusesuicide' -? *'cyclepainting' - Percorre a pintura que você está apontando para *'danos' - Liga danos jogador on / off *'desarmar todos' - desarma qualquer uma próxima TNT que foi atingido, cai uma tnt em seu lugar *'descer' - Move-lo para a próxima plataforma abaixo de sua posição *'destruir todos' - Destrói o item atual *'dificuldade' - Define a dificuldade para o nível especificado (0-3) *'gotas' - gotas item fica on / off, tê-los desligado fará o jogo correr um pouco mais rápido, e também parar de encher o seu inventário. *'dropstore' - Este comando transfere tudo em seu inventário em um baú que ele cria ao seu lado. *'duplicar todos' - Duplicatas e cai na pilha item atualmente selecionado *'explodir TAMANHO' - Define uma explosão em sua localização atual. *'exterminar TAMANHO' - KillNPC com estilo, mata o NPC que você está apontando para *'extinguir | ext todos' - põe para fora toda a incêndio nas proximidades (ou todo o fogo) *'falldamage' - Liga dano de queda de ligar / desligar *'firedamage' - Liga de dano de fogo on / off *'inflamável CAPTURAS SPREAD' - Define o bloco especificado no nível de inflamabilidade *'voar SPEED' - Permite que você ative o modo de voar on / off, velocidade especificada a sua velocidade de vôo *'congelamento' - mobs congela de modo que eles não podem se mover ou atacar você *'Goto' - Ir para um waypoint *'crescer todos' - Cresce todas as mudas / trigo no mapa. *'curar' - Cura um jogador, o número de pontos *'saúde' - Define a saúde de um jogador para números pré-definidos *'help COMMAND' - Dá uma ajuda geral ao comando não for especificado, dá ajuda específica quando COMMAND for especificado.O mesmo que / h *'capacete ITEM Qty dano' - Especifica o capacete o jogador usa *'casa' - Teleport para desovar ponto *'infiniteitems' - Alterna itens infinitos on / off *'instantkill' - Instantaneamente mata qualquer NPC você bater *'instantmine' - Liga de mineração instantânea on / off *'instantplant crescer' - Imediatamente mudas de plantas no chão, se crescer é especificada a árvore vai crescer instantaneamente quando *'item quantidade dano' - Dá item de jogador, se a quantidade não é especificada quantidade máxima desse item. O mesmo que / dar e / i *'itemdamage' - danos Ligue item de on / off. Isto significa que você nunca terá que reparar um item novamente *'itemname' - Utilize este comando para descobrir o itemname e ID do seu item atualmente selecionado. *'itemstack quantidade' - Dá ao jogador a quantidade especificada de pilhas de itens máximos do item. *'saltar' - Move-lo de onde você está para onde o mouse está apontando. Nota: Este comando é buggy e pode colocá-lo no bloco que você se mover. *'keepitems' - Ative esta opção e você irá manter os seus itens, quando você morrer. *'matar' - Mata o jogador atual *'killall' - Mata todos do tipo mob especificada *'killnpc | monstro | animal' - Mata todas as criaturas que vivem nas proximidades. *'luz' - Liga iluminação permanente dentro e fora *'listwaypoints' - Lista todos os waypoints. O mesmo que / l *'longerlegs' - torna as pernas mais que você pode caminhar até um bloco de alta *'macro' - Executa uma macro *'maxstack | ItemName | all STACKSIZE' - Configura o tamanho máximo da pilha desse item entre 1 e 64. *'mobdamage' - Mobs não pode dar-lhe danos *'msg' - Este comando adiciona uma mensagem para o console. *'música | pause | saltar | stop | VOLUME' - Solicita uma música para ser tocada, há uma limitação de no MÁXIMO 2 faixas por dia.Ajuste o volume especificando VOLUME. *'noclip' - Liga nenhum clipe on / off. *'saída' - Isso só alterna mensagens SPC on / off, útil para macros / scripts. *'Phelp COMMAND' - Fornece ajuda para plugins *'plataforma' - Coloca um quadrado de vidro sob seus pés *'Plugin '- Lista todos os plugins carregados e também permite que você ativar / desativar plugins *'pos' - Dá a posição do jogador atual. O mesmo que / p *'alcançar' - Define a distância de alcance do jogador. *'recarga todos' - Re-primas seus itens em seu inventário para a quantidade maxima *'rem' - Remove o waypoint especificado *'removedrops todos' - Este comando remove gotas de itens do mundo. *'renomear' - Permite renomear um comando para um novo nome *'reparação todos' - Reparos o item atualmente selecionado para a saúde integral *'reiniciadas' - Reajusta as definições do leitor *'reskin' - Reskins o NPC que você está apontando para a pele especificada *'retorno' - Move o jogador para a última posição antes de teletransporte *'passeio' - Permite montar qualquer NPC que você aponta para *'sc' - suporte a scripts Adicionado (mais informações em breve) *'pesquisa' - Permite que você procurar por itens usando um nome *'definir' - Marque um ponto de passagem no mundo *'setjump | reset' - Define a altura que você saltar. Nota: Liga danos cair se o salto é configurado para mover a 1. *'setspawn []' - Defina a posição atual como ponto de desova, se XYZ são especificados conjuntos que posição como ponto de desova *'setspeed | reset' - Define a velocidade que o jogador move *'pele' - Mude a sua pele jogadores a qualquer jogador minecraft *'SLIPPERYNESS escorregadio' - Faz com que o bloco especificado escorregadia *'desovar Qty' - Permite gerar uma criatura individual. *'spawnportal' - Cria um portal, o jogador próximo *'spawnstack' - Cria a criatura especificado poucos quarteirões de distância de sua posição atual (use "/ list spawn" para obter uma lista de nomes de criatura e códigos). *'superaquecimento todos' - Liga itens que são capazes de alto-forno em sua forma furnaced *'superpunch | reset' - Hit que NPC com um soco como nenhum outro *'tele' - Teleport para coordenadas XYZ. O mesmo que / t *'tempo | get | dia | noite [minuto | hora | dia TIME []]' - Definir e obter o tempo dentro de Minecraft. *'timeschedule>' - Define um período de tempo (formato HH: MM), isto fará com que minecraft sempre dentro deste prazo. *'unbind' - Desassocia a chave especificada a partir de um comando. *'unbindid' - Desassocia um comando de uma tecla do teclado usando o ID de chave *'useportal' - Imediatamente você transfere para o inferior, usá-lo novamente para voltar. *'waterdamage' - Liga danos causados pela água on / off *'tempo '- Alterna tempo on / off *'mundo' - permite explicitamente, ter controle sobre o seu mundo. *'carga mundial' - Carrega o arquivo especificado, este permite que vocêjogue QUALQUER salvar em seu computador, não apenas mundo1-5, e pode ter qualquer nome *'salvar mundo' - explicitamente salva o jogo e então retorna a ele *'de sementes no mundo SEED' - Permite ver e alterar a semente do mapa, por isso vai gerar terreno personalizado *'novo mundo FILENAME SEED' - Cria um novo mapa no local especificado *'saída mundo' - Permite que você sair de um jogo sem salvar (perfeito a partir de quando uma trepadeira algo explode) *'lista mundial' - Lista todos os saves que você pode carregar em ".minecraft / salva" *'mundo de backup' - Permite que você faça backup do mundo atual em .minecraft / backup Carvão grátis Coloque madeira branca e madeira normal no forno você tem carvão. É mesmo como o carvão normal. ' Atalhos de teclado' Aqui está uma lista de atalhos de teclado que você pode usar em Minecraft. *'F5' - Alternar vista *'F1' - Enquanto terceira pessoa move a vista para a frente de seu personagem / Enquanto primeira pessoa faz desaparecer a ferramenta mão / / etc, mas não a paisagem *'F2' - Toma um screenshot *'F3' - Isso fará com que x, y, e z as coordenadas no canto superior esquerdo. X mede o quanto você se move para leste ou oeste, Y mede o quão alto você está no mundo, e as medidas Z quão longe você mudar para o norte e sul. *'F8' - Alternar visão cinematográfica *'F10' - Alternar Tela Cheia Abastecimento de Água Infinito Há uma série de razões que você vai querer ter um balde de água em suas mãos (fogo, construção, agricultura, amigos irritantes, fazendo um fosso, etc), mas ele pode ficar muito irritante ter que correr para o oceano tie cada você quer alguma. Siga este tutorial rápido, e você pode ter uma pequena piscina infinitamente cheio de água onde você quiser! Você vai precisar de uma caçamba de ferro ea capacidade de escavar o chão um pouco. 1. Dig a 2 por buraco no chão que é 1 quadrado profundo 2. Preencha o balde / s com a água do oceano ou de um lago. Você só precisa de 2 depósitos, assim que tomar 2 baldes é recomendado. 3. Levar a água de volta para sua base e despeje um balde em cada canto do quadrado no chão. Se feito corretamente, você deve ter um conjunto ainda de 2 em 2 de água. Toda vez que você pegue um balde e usá-lo em qualquer uma das praças, a recarga outros, para a plenitude. Uma versão mais simples por Ry: Você vai precisar de 2 baldes de água.Agora cavar uma linha reta com 3 furos como este: Se "=" é igual a uma linha, fazer este " ". Dig 3 buracos em frente e depois colocar um balde de água em cada extremidade e em seguida, obter a água do meio e manter a água do poço regening para que a água é infinita. Portal de Referência Se você fazer um bolo pela primeira vez em Minecraft, você receberá uma conquista intitulado "The Lie", uma referência a válvula da série 'Portal' em que um tema recorrente é um bolo para ser recompensado para você no final do jogo , e da escrita nas paredes, em alguns recantos secretos que dizem "O bolo é uma mentira." muitas vezes. HIM Easter Egg Se você estiver em um dia nublado, olhar de perto. Se você tiver sorte, poderá ver uma pessoa com pele padrão, mas com os olhos brancos, apelidada por Notch, 'Herobrine', ou simplesmente HIM. Você pode até mesmo (coisa mais rara que você pode pensar) encontrá-lo na edição de bolso de Minecraft (a máfia somente).Capacete de Samus de Metroid Se você colocar uma abóbora na seção capacete de sua armadura o HUD vai se transformar em o HUD do galáctico caçadora de recompensas Samus Aran de Metroid. (Não, você não receberá nenhuma mísseis) Como Obter Sucesso 'The End' Primeiro verifique se você tem uns olhos de Ender. Em seguida, encontrar uma fortaleza e encontrar o teleporter. Ponha os olhos e se o portal será ativado. Ma ke se você tem uma espada Diamond, arco com pelo menos 100 + setas. Quando você se teleportar lá você vai ver torres Obsidian altos. Vá em cima deles e destruir toda a pérola olhar as coisas. Estes curar o dragão e se livrar deles é metade da batalha. Em seguida, descarregar o dragão com seu arco e flecha. Quando você derrotá-lo ele vai voar e explodir. A teleporter vai cair e você pode passar por isso para ver os créditos e voltar para seu mundo. Como Obter Sucesso 'The End' Encontrar um calabouço e ter a certeza de ter algumas Olhos de Ender com você, formam o portal, vá com sua melhor espada, e depois derrotar o Ender chefe Dragão. Você receberá um Achievement chamado The End. Categoria:PC